


The Call

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, brotherly teasing, implied battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: A grocery store conversation.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	The Call

Johnny’s face popped up on Sam’s phone. She scrunched her face, not knowing why. He just left on a supply run, five minutes ago.

“What kind of tea does your mom drink?”

“You’ve been making it for her, for awhile now and--” She started incredulously.

“ _Yeah_...I don’t actually read the words on the box! I pop the bag in hot water and wait.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, do you see the box there on the shelf?”

“Sam, there’s boxes everywhere. How many different teas can there be?”

“It’s a purple box, right? Look for that.”

“Wait a minute.”

Sam winced, she could hear him smirking over the phone.

“You don’t know either, do you?”

“Uggh...let me check.”

“It’s in the trash can.”

“ _Of course_ , it is...and you can quit smiling, it's hurting my ears.”


End file.
